The wives of the 9 tails 9
by Linksyszx
Summary: I cannot think of a good summary, but this is a good NarutoXHarem


The wives of the 9 tails 9

Prologue  
>After the war was won at great sacrifice Naruto was ready to become Hokage, but the directors and the feudal thought it was very immature for the job and told to return in ten years to see Naruto for the job causing great courage in leading Uzumaki and to forge a peculiar revenge against Konoha, all thanks to Kiuuby.<p>

And it all happened like this:

- "I can not believe that stupid old slag effeminate and those advisers told I'm immature."Naruto said in a room full of anger, pain and disappointment.

- "Naruto if you're so angry, why not destroy the village?, I can help you Naruto." Kiuuby said laughing.

- "Do not say stupid Kiuuby, I'm not Sasuke for that." Naruto the fox answered annoyed.

- "Then you let what they did away with Naruto becoming Hokage was not your dream, is not that why you surmounted them Naruto?". Kiuuby to question the Uzumaki.

- "Yes, everything I did, everything that I struggled to be recognized by the village, my promise to my parents thrown away." Naruto said in tears of anger.

- (I've never seen so defeated, this can be very beneficial). He thought the nine-tailed fox with an evil smile.

- "Why are you laughing unhappy." Cry to Kiuuby with great anger.

- "Naruto, tell me, what will your life be now?". Asked the Bijuu to its container.

- "What do you mean by that?". Naruto questioned the cause of her painful childhood.

- "Do not tell me you're going to get to mourn for that, you must find a new goal in life, but want to destroy the village, well then what will you do with your life Naruto?" He asked the fox.

- "I do not know, I never thought about the possibility of being Hokage, and the truth I have no intention of doing anything." He defeated the Namikaze.

- (This is perfect, I can handle it, but I must find something to obsess, something to do exactly what she says, but what?). Kiuuby carefully thought.

- "Now you stay silent fox, if only my parents were Senin ero." Naruto muttered sadly.

- "Naruto longs, but they are no longer here." Evil fox said to feel worse than Naruto.

- "I know shit but I can not help missing my family idiot." Naruto screamed so loudly at Kiuuby.

- (I know, I will brainwash this idiot). He thought the fox with a malevolent smile.

- "Why do not respond unhappy?". Uzumaki said defiantly on the fox.

- "Naruto, I can do you suggest something?". Kiuuby said Naruto.

- "What else Kiuuby?. Naruto asked incredulously.

- "You want Naruto to have a family?". I question the young fox ninja.

- "Of course I do, but is that a silly question." Naruto replied.

- "If that's true, I can help you, simply do what I say and see that you have an extended family."He promised the fox of nine tails to the student of Jiraiya.

- "Sure Kiuuby, you'll help me, if, as no". Sarcastically replied the Namikaze.

- "So this girl (Sakura) ignores you, you're a coward, but take things by force will never be yours stupid kid." He said a tough stance on fox Uzumaki.

- "What are you saying, you want to force Sakura chan to be with me." Naruto asked surprised the fox.

- "Of course, not only her, any woman you want, do not want to revive the clan and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, for a family need to have children, many, and for that you need to have several women." Replied the fox with a lead.

- "Pure nonsense say fox." Naruto said with contempt Kiuuby.

- "You're afraid to have sex, of course, you're still a virgin and therefore inexperienced." Said the fox Uzumaki compassionate way.

- "I'm starting to irritate Kiuuby." Naruto said in front of the grille so Senin fox.

- "Do not you like to have children and I embrace you say potato, or that does not fit into your plans." Said the fox in Naruto.

- "Now that I like, but how can I get Sakura chan look at my?". Naruto asked his Bijuu.

- "It's easy, you need only make you an expert on sex and show who's boss, women love that."Fox said convincingly.

- "Do you think that really worked Kiuuby". Naruto asked slightly nervous.

- "Of course, no woman can resist a good session of sex, to beg for more, well, most men like to whoever is dominant." Fox said smiling and have a Naruto where he wanted.

- And as you know that your Kiuuby?. "Naruto ask the fox.

- "My previous jinchurikis were women, and I realized their tastes, and how you can win one."Kiuuby said.

- "Seriously fox." He admired Naruto.

- "Yeah, listen carefully Naruto, from today I will be your mentor." Said the fox Uzumaki.

Throughout the day full of things Kiuuby head to Naruto, giving him advice about women at all levels, taking every opportunity to trust in Naruto, and the night gave him a parcel, which would bring its teachings into practice.

- "Are you sure this Kiuuby do not know, does not seem a good idea." Naruto hesitantly said the fox.

- "Do not be a coward, is the only way to practice your new skills." Scolding the Bijuu to Uzumaki who arrived at a brothel.

- "Good evening, young man, what do you want?". Said an older woman of about 40, who owned the business.

- "I wish the same as others who come here." Naruto replied blushing.

- "But boy, you're too young to come here." Women said, laughing.

- "Do not tease, my money just as he has of those old green tail." Naruto said angry child, underlining what it was.

- "Both children want to have sex." He said the woman touched by the young Uzumaki.

- "Yeah, that's bad." Naruto said offended.

- "No, but you're very young, very cute you are a child, why the rush?". She told Naruto.

- "No matter, I need to." Naruto said desperately.

- "Well if your desire is so I can help, how are you?". The woman asked.

- "This." He said showing their savings to the woman were not enough for a mouth.

- "Boy this is not even good enough to start, but I can give you a discount, depending on the bed as is." She said taking Naruto's hand guiding him fourth place.

- "What a strange place?". Naruto said with respect to the room.

- "You can tell it your first time in a place like this really child." He said the woman began to undress.

- "It's very nice lady." Naruto told by the woman he admired although age had a perfectly preserved body.

- "Thanks kid, now get undressed and start playing." Naruto said the woman who took her hands and put on her big tits, round, firm and smooth.

- "They are soft and smell is very rich." Naruto said starting to suck her left breast as the Kyuuby teach it, provoking a wave of women unexpected pleasure.

- "You're doing well, until it seems that he had already done before, you have lots of potential."She said starting to gasp for the fever that invaded.

- "And that's nothing now really see what I can do." Naruto said loading it in the air to the bed and starting with oral sex as I teach the fox.

- "Aaaaaaaaa". Cried the woman feeling a lot of pleasure from that child safe.

- (This tastes very rich, this is the famous fox vagina and told me that her clit has to be, if I do not remember, if I do that women go crazy). Naruto thought maliciously enjoying the privacy of the woman who was in the glory.

- "More, more, keep it up boy, do not stop, I'm in heaven." Dam she said that she remembers best orgasm.

- "No problem, this is very rich." Naruto said savoring every inch of this woman's privacy.

- "I come from, tomato juice all my beautiful child." He said the woman hallucinating.

- (This tastes very rich, I think I'm starting to like this, what reason had Senin ero). Naruto thought and excited.

- "More, do not hold dear, is you do well, really are very good at this." She said and handed over to the pleasure.

- (Truly I love this, and it begins to hurt the mouth). Naruto thought.

- "You've been a good boy, now my turn to make you happy child." Pulling said smiling woman in bed and starting to unbutton Naruto pants.

- "What?". "Naruto ask concerned that the woman stood motionless and said nothing.

- (It's huge, never seen a cock so big, and that is a child when grown will be huge).Unbelieving women thought the easy life with Naruto's penis was shown in all its glory.

- "Is something wrong?". Naruto afraid to ask women.

- "Let me go for something my child did not take, do not ever leave." She said excitedly.

- "What do you want a rule, will not be depraved, right?". Naruto asked with fear.

- "Do not worry, I'll just measure your cock my child, it will not hurt anything." He said the woman measuring penis Naruto nervously.

- "Why should I measure it, is wrong my penis is small?". Naruto unsure ask the woman.

- "On the contrary, my child, your cock is huge, measure 45 cm, measure twice the average man, do your wife very happy with this beauty." He said the woman began to lick the cock with great passion Naruto.

- "This is unbelievable, his mouth is so soft and warm, my cock melts in your mouth." Naruto said, feeling drunk with pleasure his cock sucked.

- (The only thing I need, aside from making a delicious oral, have a super dick tastes so good, you make the veins as well). He thought the woman while Naruto's penis tasted.

- "Do not take it anymore." Naruto yelled to have her first orgasm and she realizes that she could not stop that feeling the rest of his life.

- (My God, how much milk comes out is a real stud, and milk is also delicious). He thought the woman while trying to swallow the entire run of Naruto, but could not do by dropping drops of the precious liquid in his face and chest.

- "That was so amazing lady thank you." Naruto said exhausted lying on the bed.

- "Not yet finished, look at your cock is still hard, it's obvious he wants more love and that I will give." He said the woman made a sexual beast.

- "What will you do?". Naruto asked the woman to watch over him, guiding his penis to the entrance to her vagina.

- (God is immense, it is just me, a prostitute of years I bathed in my own juices and I feel like I removed her virginity to me, I love this child). He thought the woman who started the penetration, soft start, but soon began to move very abrupt and fast.

- "Lady is so close that incredible feeling, thanks lady." Naruto Whisper wrapped in lust.

- "You're welcome, but if you thank me, Suck my breasts, I imagine your mom and I'll feed."She said in a motherly.

- "They are delightful lady, I love your breasts." Naruto said with difficulty, because with great passion sucked the breasts of women.

- "And I love your super dick." Women cry when Naruto hit by a huge amount of lust.

- "I am coming." They shouted in unison with the two lovers, ending a marathon round that spread love throughout the night until dawn.

As the sun Naruto left the place of ill repute, and was seen by the beautiful girls that work there.

- "Thank you ma'am, here's the money." Naruto said paying for the services of the lady.

- "There was no treasure, you can come whenever you want, ask for Saeko, goodbye angel, I hope soon." Saeko said very affectionate with Uzumaki.

- "Thank you ma'am, you are very good." Naruto said happily.

- "Saeko san, who is that boy?". I ask one of the workers.

- "A very special client, they bring me when you come to me directly, then the take it because the kill, that creature is mine and mine alone." Saeko said so possessive.

- "See how easy it is to have sex, dresses like a woman screaming in pleasure, you just need to refine details and choose women for your harem." Kiuuby Naruto said in a malicious manner.

- "My harem, heard that great, if one is great, many must be fantastic." Naruto said and controlled by lust.

- "Way to go, we go home and plan everything." Kiuuby said pleased.

At home it began to plot the operation Harem, and the first step is to choose candidates for the harem.

- "Well who are your candidates Naruto?". The fox asked impatiently.

- "I do not know, I have many in the head." Naruto said reminding every woman he met, including those of other villas.

- "Let's see, such as choosing Naruto?". I question the bijuu and impatient.

- "Well, I do not know how to choose, every girl I know is very good." Naruto said nervously.

- "If you will be stupid, not only because they choose good, idiot child, you should choose girls with Genkai Kekei powerful and / or rare jutsus, so you'll get powerful children, as well as we do plan your women.

- "How will it?". Naruto asked confused.

- "Well, first we need to choose one, what would be perfect for the beginning?, Preferably this one and not have many friends, so will not cause such a fuss and leave the village frequently and last time their missions." Kiuuby to analyze the ideal candidate.

- "Well Fox, who is the one?". Naruto asked not to be annoying him who chose his wife.

- "Miratashi Anko, what do you think?". Naruto asked the Kiuuby.

- "Anko sensei, well I do not know, she is scary and is older than me." Wondering said Naruto.

- "If you spent the better as a woman you almost three times that age, also was a student of Orochimaru Anko, knows several of his forbidden jutsus, also lives alone, has no family and runs regularly to do missions with a small group just need to spy on and know when to undertake a mission as far away from Konoha, so you can make it yours, you understood Naruto, or have any but ". Growled the fox to the passivity of Uzumaki.

- (Having sex with Anko sensei, should be great, now that I think it has huge tits and her face is so cute when they run must be divine). Naruto thought so perverted.

- "Do you hear me useless?". Shouted the furious Kiuuby.

- "Yes, Anko sensei is to my liking." Cheerful said the Uzumaki.

- "Fine, you can use a Kage Bushin to spy and track every movement of it, when you know that going out to a distant mission, you ask permission not to perform any mission, you can follow it from afar with the way Senin, and can not detect you should be planned to perfection all Naruto ". Said the fox to Naruto very strict.

- (Anko sensei will be mine, no, Anko chan). Happy thought the Uzumaki.

Time passed, and Anko and jounins group were assigned a mission near the village of rain, as indicated by the Kiuuby, Naruto asked permission, and when the group was followed at a distance, and after waiting to be carried out its mission (Kiuuby told him to wait the completion of the mission to attack tired), and everything was ready for the big night.  
>Chapter 1. The first victim Anko.<br>It was past midnight in a forest near the village of the rain, Naruto was spying on a group of konoha jounins who enlisted to sleep, this is where begin his sweet revenge on the village.

- "Are you ready Naruto?". Asked the fox from the inside of Uzumaki.

- "Yeah, I've waited for this moment." The blond said with malice for what was about to perform.

- "For hands-on guy, lucky stud." Kiuuby said that since then he kept quiet.

Naruto jumping from one tree to the camp, I let three of the jounins out of action and went to the room jounin, but reached to wake up on time.

- "What are you doing here Naruto? Why attack my companions?". I ask the girl who was taken aback.

- "I have come to fulfill my revenge and you will be my first victim Anko chan, do not worry you will not hurt to ask you more." Naruto said with eyes full of lust.

- "What the hell are you? What do you mean with a vengeance and I have to do?". I ask the student Orochimaru furious.

- "That does not concern you, just get ready to become my female and the mother of my children." Uzumaki said Anko teleporting behind, tearing their clothes and showing her beautiful body outdoors.

- "Please Release me Naruto." Anko cry was unable to free himself from the hands of Naruto.

- "When you have completely dominated Anko chan will do." Naruto said licking the neck of the woman who started to feel that he was warming up.

- (No, no neck, it makes me very hot, so do not touch me, stop). Anko terrified and thought he was afraid to begin to enjoy the abuse.

- (Actually these beautiful Anko chan, your smell is delicious, as I will enjoy this.) Lustful thought touching Naruto Anko soft breasts so that they began to like it.

- "No, I beg you let me go." Anko said pleadingly crying.

- "None of that, you were the chosen to be one of my nine wives, you're perfect, beautiful, sexy, happy, elite and very hot especially Anko chan". Naruto groaned as he sucked on one breast and Anko with results predicted.

- (Are you talking about, elected, you're crazy, stop do not touch me). Anko very fearful thought.

- (Every second that passes me like you more chan Anko, Konoha that are blind, you should have an army of suitors, but it's too late, you're only mine). Naruto said engrossed in sucking the breasts of Anko.

- "I suck the breasts Naruto, do not do it." Anko cry with all his might and gave indications of great excitement.

- "Quiet Anko chan, you can not escape, nor set you free, you just have to enjoy this love."Naruto said as he rubbed his crotch in the ass firm Anko.

- (What the hell is it a weapon?, This can not be your cock is huge, you must have hidden something there, but it feels like a dick). Anko thought terrified, but her body began to betray her, and her ass began to respond to the rhythmic movements of Naruto.

- "I like, if you're good, I can make you become addicted to this chan Anko, these delicious cute." Naruto said laughing, while started to kiss from her breasts down to Anko's vagina, which to this point was beginning to give excitement.

- (Not so rich kiss me my body, I can not move, what happens to me?, Am I beginning to like?). Anko thought so scared he was afraid to give in to lust.

- (The Kiuuby is a genius, Anko chan is a great choice, your face (with excitement) is beautiful, I love you Anko chan). Naruto thought as he kissed every part of Anko.

- "Naruto please do not stop, please." Anko said weakly, and between cut her attacker.

- "None of that, if she is to orgasm and it was pretty easy to do, look, it's your clitoris, I wonder to know?, Mmm what a treat, they taste amazing, now we are on that beautiful vagina yours Anko chan ". Said Naruto become the demon of lust.

- (I can not give in, if I do). Anko thought trying to resist the great pleasure to be a victim.

- (Trying to resist Anko chan, I have, this is a challenge, but ended corriéndote honey, that keep that for granted). Uzumaki thought lustfully while he devoured the privacy of Anko.

- (I can not anymore, I run). Anko thought to the devastating feeling of pleasure that filled her, then one could use more.

- (The taste of your cum is so delicious Anko chan, this is the best of life, how I did not like sensei Jiraiya's books before?). Naruto thought anko sucking vagina.

- "I can not free myself more I implore you Naruto." Anko beg that he had suffered a couple of orgasms brutal.

- "If I go I just heating Anko chan, remember that I have to leave my seed in you, you will be one of my wives and mothers of my children, precious." Naruto said showing the huge bulge in his pants.

- "Truly you are a monster Naruto". Anko said incredulously Uzumaki size.

- (Like Anko chan, not you, now I will give so much pleasure, you can no longer stand it and started screaming with pleasure dear, that's a promise). Naruto thought at the time of undress and leave only his boxer could not hide the true size of Naruto.

- (It is not possible, this is a lie, nobody can have it so great). Anko unbelieving thought to be in front of Naruto virile power.

- "Look, this is your best friend today Anko chan, treat it right and make you happy sweetheart." Naruto said showing the erect penis, hard as diamond to the helpless Anko.

- "How tall are you Naruto?". Anko asked amazed and excited at the monster of Naruto.

- "45 cm, candy, and they are all yours, now it's time to start the real pleasure Anko chan". He said the rapist to rape while the load to start penetration.

- "Do not do that, Naruto I implore you, stop." Anko begged, while rubbing his penis Naruto at the entrance to the vagina of the beautiful maiden.

- "I will not let him do, until thou art Anko chan, who begs me to make you mine." Naruto said rubbing accelerated his penis into the vagina of Anko.

- "Forget it, I'll never give in to you idiot." I answer to Uzumaki Anko furiously, but his body was required to be penetrated.

- (Take your time love, excited to see your face is a beautiful sight, no hurry, until you ask me I'll make mine, take your time). Naruto thought as he continued to cruelly rubbing his penis in her vagina and sucked passionately Anko her breasts.

- (Stop, stop, my mind says no, but my body is burning and you want your big cock, I must resist, or else everything is out). I thought almost to the point of collapse Anko.

- (You're about to drop my life, sorry to torture you, but you should be you who ask, I promise I'll indulge a lifetime, you just need give in now and I will very happy for the rest of your life, will be a great mother to my children). Naruto thought he could barely penetrate resist a good time.

- "Métemela". Was the terse whisper Anko at last succumbed to the fever.

- "What do you say Anko chan, can not hear you." Naruto said pleased.

- "Let me goals, Metema your big cock, I need, I want already within me." Anko Grito fully bent to his assailant.

- "Take care, take all my love." Scream Naruto Anko to penetrate melting in a hot kiss.

- "You're huge Naruto, give me more, come inside me, let me pregnant, I'm your wife, what a pleasure". Anko shouted happily become due based on hard and pure pleasure.

- "Every attack is a sign of my love for you Anko chan, you're so close, that's great." Naruto shouted excitedly.

- "Shut up and fuck me again, I'm going crazy with pleasure, your cock is wonderful Naruto".Anko said excitedly.

- "You see that you would like Anko chan, but do not rush, we have all night to fuck and fuck, you just relax and enjoy love." Scream Naruto Anko kissed and she responded with equal passion and lust.

- "I take it out." Said Anko Naruto desperate for member off her vagina.

- "Do not worry love, I'll just enjoy another part of you, today you will be totally mine Anko chan". Naruto said as his mouth went to the anus licking Anko to start with passion and tenderness.

- "Aaaaaaaaa". Anko was the cry of feeling the league of Uzumaki savoring his anus.

- (Good girl, I like love). Thought due to entranced Naruto Anko began to suck his cock with passion.

- (How the hell do I enter this monster?, This delicious, I'll become addicted to this giant cock).Anko thought super excited to such a meat stick, and receive love in his anus.

- "Time Anko chan, it's time to give me your last virginity." Naruto said his wife tenderly.

- "Yes, but be gentle, you've got big, do it carefully." Anko said and very cooperative.

- "Take Anko chan, enjoy, honey." Uzumaki said entering with great care and love for women's narrow opening.

- "You're splitting in two, give me more love." Anko was the demand.

- "Be nice, this is my reward for being such a good girl." Naruto penetrating said carefully, gentle thrusts his anus was used to his penis.

- "Give me harder, do I want it stronger Naruto, what do I need to get stronger." Anko was the demand.

- (Anko chan you're a pervert, and that gives me great pleasure, you're a queen and the queen to ask). Naruto funny thought to increase the speed of his thrusts.

- "I'm getting addicted to this." Anko said and no matter what.

Spent all night fucking and Anko Naruto, Naruto the next morning he dressed and looked at Anko with satisfaction.

- "How could you do this to me Naruto?". Anko asked full of shame that began to mourn inconsolably.

- "I told you you would become my wife and it happened Anko chan, and if you asked most greedy in the end." The Uzumaki said mockingly.

- "I hate Naruto, it will know the Hokage." Naruto Anko said.

- "Well do it, I'll marry you and issue solved, all you're my wife now, is no problem formalize Anko chan". Naruto said as calm.

- "You're a Sinic, I hate Naruto." The Uzumaki Anko said coldly.

- "You really hate me, well let's do this, I'll let a week to think about it, I offer you my protection, my love and passion, you just ask to be my wife and the mother of my children, not it fair enough Anko chan, at 2 am in a week come to your house and find the door open will mean that you have accepted my wife, I'll understand if it is closed and leave you alone, total women of this world, but I hope if you agree to receive stolen very sexy, I'm loving it already, think again. " Uzumaki said, while fellow jounins Anko woke up.

- (Damn you Naruto, I will not fall into your stupid games). Anko thought angrily as he pulled clothes and wiped the remains of sperm Naruto, Anko, could not help each other clean up the cum with his tongue.

On the way back to Konoha, Naruto was right hesitant, but does not regret what happened, to get their arms around Anko was beautiful, now wait and pray for his decision to agree to be his wife.

- "Kiuuby, Did I do right?". Naruto asked the fox.

- "Sure you did the right thing, did not see the face of pleasure that was now just wait for that blissful week, why so much Naruto?, If one day was enough." Kiuuby said Naruto.

- "It is for her to take the right decision, I do not Kiuuby pressed." Uzumaki to answer the bijuu.

- "You are very soft Naruto, but in the end that is going to do." Fox concluded.

A day later in Konoha, Anko was getting ready to sue for violation Naruto.

- (Damn you Naruto, I'll pay). Anko thought furious look in the mirror before leaving.

On the way home to the offices of the Hokage, Anko saw a mother holding her son with great love and remembered what Naruto went, and like her as a student of Orochimaru was rejected by the village, and suddenly felt the imperative to give Naruto a family and own need to be loved, protected and desired, it is possible that she and Naruto would make a family, his mind denied it, but your body is more accepted and wanted it.

- (I can not think of that). Anko thought incredulous at what was going through his mind.

When you reach your destination received a Notice I did not expect and encourage a change of plans.

- "How come I can not see Tsunade sama?". Anko questioned.

- "Sorry Anko, but Tsunade sama and Shizune are in a meeting with the feudal lord of the land of fire." ANBU Anko replied to.

- (Damn, now I have to wait until tomorrow). Anko thought angrily to leave.

During the night he could not sleep Anko, a strange sensation pervaded his whole being, a warmth that never felt before suffocated.

- (What's happening to me, why I can not get it out of my head?). Anko was asked not to forget the scenes of wild sex with Naruto, of how the possessed as against their will enjoy it, not realizing his right hand went to the entrance to her vagina and began to masturbate wildly, his hand caressing one breast left, starting a session of unbridled self-gratification.

So Anko are up all night sleep, and every time I orgasm Naruto's face appeared in his mind clouding anything outside the Uzumaki, not realizing I was starting to like on the role as submissive.

Meanwhile Naruto vented their sorrows with Saeko and thought he would soon have to Anko completely submissive in bed and that made him very happy, though.

- "What do you think honey?, Your mind is elsewhere." Saeko asked Naruto who seemed distant, even when lunged wildly.

- "It's that I have a doubt." Naruto said Saeko changing sexual position.

- "What is that question my child?, I can help." Saeko said between gasps.

- "It's a girl." Naruto said as he continued his onslaught against women wild.

- "Ha, this is it." Saeko said sounding annoyed.

- "Do not know if I want to be with me?". Annoyed replied Anko Naruto telling him not to mention rape, only said they had sex, causing jealousy in women.

- "And tell me you like me?". The woman asked.

- "Loves". Naruto said proudly.

- "So what's your question dear?". Saeko questioned the Uzumaki.

- "It's what we discussed, I do not know if you want to be me." Naruto said with a sad tone to Saeko.

- "Do not worry, there are always fights between couples, but there are reconciliations, and are the best part of the relationship." Saeko said tenderly.

- "Thank Saeko san, has restored my hope." Happy Grito Uzumaki increasing the speed and force of his thrusts as a thank you, making reached its tenth Saeko orgasm of the night.

- "There's no love." Saeko victim scream of orgasm.

That was the night were that pair and the next morning they parted affectionately, while Anko woke up at noon, ashamed of masturbating all night and in all that time Naruto was master of his thoughts, got up and get ready to go with the Hokage without the intention of the previous day on the way found some posts that gave a twist to his life, were so contrasting, yet were so similar in marital life, a clothing store was child and maternity and the other was a sex shop.

- "Looking for something special lady?". Ask an employee at the clothing store child Anko.

- "No no, I'm just watching the store, thank you very much." Anko replied politely, he glanced around the store.

- "Looking for a special carving?". Ask the employee to Anko who saw children's clothing.

- "No, I have no children yet." Anko replied blushing.

- "Ha, I can show you clothes." Anko said showing the employee to maternity clothes.

- "Thanks, but I'm not pregnant." Anko said sorry, even posed with those clothes in the mirror and a strange feeling came over her blushing.

- "You will see when you are divine." Anko replied to the employee.

- "Do you believe?". Asked Anko blushed, imagining pregnant could not help feeling happy, she being pregnant with Naruto internal shock originated.

- "Your husband is very lucky." Used as a compliment said Anko blush.

- "Thanks." Anko replied flushed, leaving the store and go to sex shop.

- "I can help some young lady." Asked the shopkeeper to Anko.

- "No, I'll just take a look." Anko replied blushing, turning to where he was a group of sexy clothes.

- "What I was looking lady?, We have clothes for all tastes." The man said, displaying all kinds of clothes to Anko, from sexy lingerie, erotic costumes, among other things.

- "Thank you sir, everything is very nice." Flushed Anko replied, calling attention to a few sex toys.

- "Miss is a great choice, you will not regret if you acquire it, is ideal for couples with little potential." Anko said the worker, showing a plastic penis 35 cm.

- "No, I need it, I have a boyfriend." Anko replied blushing.

- "But, this product is of high quality, and its size is impressive in size extra large, 35 cm are pure quality young lady." Replied the store manager to Anko trying to take the toy.

- "My boyfriend is 45 cm". Flushed Anko replied the clerk, doing a demonstration with fingers the size of Naruto, leaving word to the manager.

- "So what you need is this young lady." Anko worker said, showing clothes bold new account.

- "With this I have given in to his feet." Commissioned Anko said, giving a very provocative costume get sick.

- "No, I need this." Anko replied blushing, to restore the man's clothes.

- "Miss, you need to turn always the flame of passion, oh I want another win in boyfriend."Anko said the man leaving a tingling discomfort.

- "Do you think I need it?". Anko replied angrily leaving its silhouette showing open-mouthed man.

- "You told me that her boyfriend is 45 cm, if that's true, certainly have a number of suitors who are trying to seduce him and if you do something they're going to win Miss". Anko replied the employee leaving surprised.

- (Others?). Anko thought impacted by the possibility, bringing a new sense because of Uzumaki, jealousy.

- "True, mademoiselle, you are very beautiful and suggestive clothes as this will have it always in bed and eating from his hand." Anko replied the employee by giving him clothes sexy new account.

- "I do not need, but it proves a few." Anko replied trying on clothes a dozen daring than the previous one, causing an erection in the employee.

- "Miss, have you chosen one?". Asked the clerk, who had to put an apron to hide his erection causing laughter in Anko.

- "I'll take this." Anko replied, taking the best-fit garment.

- "Miss Excellent choice with this model, begging her boyfriend to marry him." He said the business manager Anko.

- "Marry, I really believe, sir." Anko replied blushing to feel happy with the possibility of being the wife of Naruto.

- "Sure lady, see you soon." Anko replied the man.

After leaving the sex shop is left wondering, where do you go?, No longer has the feeling of anger at Naruto, during his stay in the two businesses, things felt different, the couple's passionate life and motherhood, that previously did not interested, now what happened with Naruto and his proposal, he is turning his total life expectancy and remained deep in thought while returning home, she got new clothes that has acquired and was very feminine, something he was not interested before, now makes her feel special and happy, which made making a determination.

- (Do you like this Naruto?). Anko thought very excited and began to fantasize about the Uzumaki, masturbation starting the session in the evening.

I pass the deadline and Naruto went to his appointment, and found the door open as expected, entered and walked into the room and saw Anko likes me.

- "Wow we have here, you look beautiful Anko chan". Naruto said mesmerized by the sight he observed.

- "You're late, Naruto kun." He said as a reproach Anko.

- "Only 5 minutes have been love, no big deal." Naruto Anko said as an excuse to approach the girl.

- "For you have 5 minutes to 7 days I have been without your love cock, masturbating hours are not enough, I've arranged for you, do not you like?". Anko willing to ask your clothes modeling the sexiest way possible.

- "Of course, if my love." Anko said looking at Naruto who wore a daring black baby doll lace transparent, revealing her thong of the same color.

- "Then give me what I want." Anko said spreading her legs.

- (San Saeko was right, it's time to have fun Anko chan). Naruto thought to undress.

- (Every day I see more good). Anko thought excitedly.

- "But you wake up my friend before Anko chan". Naruto said as he showed his penis flaccid Anko.

- "With pleasure Nauto kun." Anko said the time to start sucking Naruto's cock almost immediately began to harden.

- "You are excellent Anko chan". Naruto said excitedly with one hand guiding the head of Anko.

- "Give a lot of milk, now I got pregnant with Naruto kun." Anko said affectionately Naruto's testicles while he sucked and kissed.

- (What more radical change today anko sweet forestay chan). Naruto thought happy with the new attitude of Anko.

- (In truth I like this Naruto, I'm very hot, and it is all for you). "Anko thought, recalling his visits to sex shops and maternity store, along with hours of masturbation that were not enough to make her forget the Uzumaki, by contrast more strongly remembered.

- "Now I have my Anko chan". Said as he placed Uzumaki Anko's vagina on his face and began to devour it with passion overwhelmed.

- (How could I live without this week?). Anko thought, a victim of her first orgasm of the night.

- "Your face (excited) chan Anko me crazy." Panting happy to see Naruto Anko pleasure reflected in her eyes.

- "Yes, eat all Naruto kun, that rich you do." Anko Cry crazed with lust, the couple continued to do for a long time.

- "I never tire of your great taste Anko chan". Naruto said Anko enjoying orgasm.

- "Neither do I taste your dick Naruto kun." Anko replied flushed by the fever.

- "Now I'm gonna make you mine Anko chan". Naruto said putting his hard penis into the vagina entrance Anko.

- "I love every inch of Naruto kun yours." Anko cry of ecstasy to be penetrated by Naruto kissed passionately.

- "You're so close Anko chan, beautiful love that feeling." Naruto Anko replied.

- "It's so great, I love it, fuck me harder, give me more, I want more Naruto kun." Full of lust Anko shouted, pounding after pounding it received countless reaching orgasm brutal.

- "No doubt you're amazing chan Anko, marry me I love." Naruto ecstatic cry, leaving petrified to Anko for your request.

- "What?". Anko asked incredulously to the proposal of Uzumaki.

- "Let Anko chan marry me, I will live to make you happy." I answer all lung Naruto Anko, who came to orgasm once again.

- "If I want to be your wife, give me a son my love." Anko scream of excitement and pleasure.

- "Ten Anko chan, take my cum, give me a child's beauty." Scream Naruto reaching its climax filled with Anko.

- "This fire, your semen fills me, I'll give you a son, Naruto." Anko shouted victim of a monumental orgasm.

So it came that pair of lovers throughout the night and half the day.

- "I must go Anko chan, I have a mission, I will come tomorrow, we are at the same time love."Anko Naruto said giving her a tender kiss, leaving her in bed exhausted but satisfied.

- "Naruto kun I will be waiting." Anko said to fall asleep from exhaustion.

- "See Uzumaki Anko chan". Naruto said to his wife's ear while the sheets covered her with tenderness.

- "Uzumaki Anko, you hear it." Orochimaru student said while she fell asleep.

- "Sweet dreams love." Naruto said to teleport to where he would place his mission.

- "Well, everything is going as planned." Kiuuby said laughing.


End file.
